1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dictionary updating method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus by which (web) documents of interest of a user are extracted through a network and individual names and coined words extracted from the web documents are updated in a dictionary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Culture industry, including movies, dramas, and songs, is rapidly growing and in line with the growth, new individual names or coined words such as movie names, drama names, and song names, are quickly being generated and disappearing.
In order to process unregistered words such as the individual names and coined words, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,509 disclosed a method for extracting an unregistered word through a natural language parser and processing the unregistered word by utilizing words similar to the extracted unregistered word.
Meanwhile, in order to process unregistered words such as the individual names and coined words, Japanese Patent No.1993-290084 disclosed a method for extracting an unregistered word through a natural language parser and processing the unregistered word by analogizing the original form of the extracted unregistered word.
Also in order to process unregistered words such as the individual names and coined words, Japanese Patent No. 1996-287074 disclosed a method for extracting an unregistered word through a natural language parser and processing the unregistered word by displaying the extracted unregistered word to a user so that the user directly inputs the meaning of the unregistered word manually.
In the conventional technologies, there are inconveniences that whenever a new individual name or a coined word is generated, a dictionary should be changed, or whenever an unregistered word is extracted, the user should directly input the semantic class of the unregistered word in a dictionary. In particular, the conventional technologies has a drawback that a new individual name formed with a combination of registered words, such as movie names, and TV program names in VOD or interactive TV services running on voice recognition.